1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for securing tubing. In particular, the system for securing tubing is preferably for a printer cartridge having a reservoir, a rigid restraining member for a tube, and at least one locking lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for securing tubing have multiple uses such as, for example, in pneumatic systems using pressurized air in vehicle brakes and in air conditioners. Systems for securing tubing are also useful in hydraulic/fluid delivery systems such as printer cartridges. For both the pneumatic and hydraulic/fluid delivery systems, one important aspect of securing the tubing is seal integrity.
To this end, the prior art has generally used molded plastic components with either a xe2x80x9cmalexe2x80x9d fitting integrated into the tubing securing system, or a separate fitting assembled to such a system. In either system, the seal is created by slipping an elastomeric tubing over the fitting. The fitting, which is usually beveled, easily allows the tube""s inner diameter to slip over the fitting""s outer diameter. The fitting""s outer diameter may increase in diameter or have ridges which stretch the tube, thereby increasing the tube""s inner diameter and creating a sealing force against the outer diameter of the fitting.
Numerous seal integrity problems may occur with such a system for securing tubing. One problem present in pressurized systems under moderate environmental conditions is the failure of the seal integrity over a period of time. This problem is especially prevalent in pneumatic systems. Another problem with the above described tubing securing system is that the tubing can be accidentally removed or knocked off during machine service. In addition to these functional problems, manufacturing problems may occur if this approach is used with small tubing, such as with tubes having a 3 mm outer diameter or less, due to the geometric detail required.
Molding the male fitting presents another manufacturing problem. In manufacturing the fitting, the parting line of the fitting that runs axially to the part must be completely eliminated or it will provide a leak path.
Consequently, it would be advantageous for a tubing securing system to maintain seal integrity in pressurized systems and in systems subject to moderate environmental conditions. Such a system would preferably eliminate the fitting parting line. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such a system that the present invention is primarily directed.
The present invention relates to a system for securing tubing which includes a reservoir having a rigid wall with interior and exterior surfaces, at least one locking lever with top and bottom ends, whereby at least one notch is proximate to the top end and the locking lever is pivotably attached by the bottom end to the interior surface of the reservoir wall, and a rigid restraining member for a tube, the restraining member having a passage therethrough. Alternately, the locking lever is rigidly attached to the interior surface of the reservoir and the restraining member can be attached to either the locking lever or the reservoir itself. Further, the reservoir wall has an opening into which the rigid restraining member fits when the tube is in fluid-tight connection with the restraining member to create a tube assembly. The tube assembly engages the locking lever notch and either the locking lever is pivotable against the interior surface of the reservoir wall or the placement of the tube assembly against the notch of the rigidly attached locking lever secures the restraining member against the rigid wall of the reservoir with the at least one locking lever notch.
In another embodiment, the restraining member is attached to the interior of the reservoir wall through at least two locking arms. The locking arms are pivotably attached to the restraining member and the interior of the reservoir wall such that the flexible tube can be slid onto the restraining member to form a tubing assembly, and then the tubing assembly is placed within the opening of the reservoir wall. Once placed within the opening, the tubing assembly is held in place by the locking action of the locking arms
The present invention is also directed to a method of securing a flexible tube to a reservoir having a rigid wall with interior and an exterior surfaces, by way of a rigid restraining member for a tube, and the restraining member having a passage therethrough at least one locking lever with top and bottom ends, whereby at least one notch is proximate to the top end of the locking lever and the locking lever is pivotably attached by the bottom end to the interior surface of the reservoir wall. Moreover, the reservoir wall has an opening into which the rigid restraining member fits. The method preferably includes the steps of: (a) feeding a flexible tube into the at least one opening within the reservoir wall; (b) creating a fluid-tight connection with the flexible tube and the restraining member to create a tube assembly; (c) fitting the tube assembly within the at least one opening in the reservoir wall such that the tube assembly engages the at least one locking lever; and (d) pivoting the at least one locking lever against the interior surface of the reservoir so as to secure the restraining member against the rigid wall of the reservoir with the at least one locking lever notch to thereby secure the tube assembly within the opening.
Advantages of the invention will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate a preferred and alternate embodiments of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.